The Gundam Pilots Read Gundanium Underpants!
by Underlord Backlash
Summary: Me and my sister let the G-boys read my parody, "Gundanium Underpants"


Gundanium Underpants Commentary (Pilots)

Disclaimer: I don't own Underpants Wing, I mean Gundam.

Foreword: No yaoi in this fic, sorry all you drooling, perverted, fangirls. Nyah nyah!

It was a day like any other day; the pilots were at their safe house. Heero was on the computer. Duo was watching ComicView. Quatre was having a sandwich.Trowa was sitting in a corner, staring into his coffee cup; and Wufei was ranting on about the "INJUSTICE!!" of having to work overtime at the Preventers office for the past week.

"That baka onna is piling up my work load on purpose!"

Duo walked over and pinched one of Wufei's cheeks. (The ones on his FACE. I am stopping those yaoi thoughts of yours before they start.) "Awww, that's just cuz you're so cute that Sally wants you around all the time, Wu."

"DIE, MAXWELL!!" Wufei began chasing Duo around the living room with a sword.As Duo raced past the front door, it swung open and smacked into Wufei.

A mysterious figure stood mysteriously in the doorway, a smaller mysterious figure also standing mysteriously beside the first mysterious figure.The mysterious figures were wearing mysterious gray trench coats and matching hats. The first mysterious figure removed his hat and................. "DOMO!!" It was Underlord Backlash. He tossed his coat and hat to his mysterious companion. The mysterious companion dropped them and removed their own to reveal.................

"HOTCHA! Duo-kun! Quatre-kun!" Backlash's little sister, Spitfire-hime.She leaped forward and glomped onto Duo and Quatre, who began turning blue from loss of oxygen.

Trowa stood up and looked at Backlash. "What are you doing here? You haven't written any fanfics about us, all you've done is play some characters in a Gundam Wing RPG."

"Oh ye of little brains and a freaky hairstyle.... haven't you heard of my ground-breaking success, 'Gundanium Underpants'? It's one of Lady Lye's favorites."

"GOOD GOD! NOT HER!" Heero, Wufei, and Trowa recoiled in horror, while Duo and Quatre were still trying to free themselves from Spitfire-hime's death grip.

Backlash smiled and nodded. "Yup, so I thought I'd come over and let you guys have a look." He handed them a copy. He then walked over to Spitfire and plucked her off of Duo and Quatre. "Down, imoto."

And so, the pilots read.

[OOC - for this part of the fic, it will go like this: Line # in Gundanium Underpants - Pilot: Reaction]

#7 - Duo: "I think I said that to Hilde once..." (Spitfire starts crying.)

#17 - Duo bursts out laughing uncontrollably, Quatre laughs a little less, Heero grins smugly, Trowa cracks half a smile (OH MY GOD!), and Wufei rants about Zechs and the Preventers suffering an "INJUSTICE!"

#25 - Duo: Why, Wufei, I never would have guessed you and Treize..."

Wufei "Silence, baka!

Underlord Backlash found himself with a sword at his throat. "Gomen nasai, Wu-san."

Spitfire-hime: "Isn't Wu-kun so cute whenever he's threatening someone's life?" She giggled in a very creepy manner.

Cue everyone staring at Spitfire-hime in mild fear.

#27 - Quatre: "That reminds me, it your turn to do the laundry Duo."

Duo: "Fine, fine."

#32 - Duo twitches, not sure how to react. Heero and Wufei smirk.

#33 - Trowa: "How'd you know?"

Everyone takes a step away from Trowa.

#34 - Everyone glances nervously at Trowa.

#42 - Wufei: "INJUSTICE, INJUSTICE!"

#48 - Quatre: "I knew those two were perfect for each other."

#51 - Duo: "I bet you were talking to Relena, weren't you?" (elbows Heero while grinning)

Backlash: "Actually, he was talking to Mariemaia." Backlash finds a gun in his face. "Umm, allow me to re-phrase that..."

#55 - Trowa: "So where does that leave me, after fighting all this time?"

Everyone takes another step away from Trowa.

#62 - Heero laughs a little, everyone else is mildly frightened.

#63 - Everyone: "OK, Underpants."

#68 - Heero: "Actually, that leopard skin thong she wears really doesn't suit her...or the black leather one"

All the guys stare wide-eyed at Heero, while Spitfire sobs.

#80 - Wufei: "INJUSTICE! That insults Nataku!"

#82 - Wufei makes an entire speech about "INJUSTICE!"

#96 - Heero: "Don't even say it, Duo."

#106 - Wufei chases Backlash around the safe house with a homicidal glint in his eyes.

#125 - Duo: "Too many bean burritos probably."

#145 - Quatre blushes uncontrollably. Duo elbows him, "Sooo, what have you and scary-chick (a.k.a. Dorothy) been up to lately, anyway?"

"Well, that's all what do you guys think?" Underlord Backlash found himself face to face with Wufei's sword and Heero's gun. "Oh.Well okay then! Who's up for sake and karaoke?"

"Why the hell not?" Duo grabbed his car keys.

"Forget that, I've got a limo waiting anyway." Backlash opened the door and hollered to his chauffeur. "Yo! Rally! We'll be leaving in a few minutes! And no going over 200 this time!"

Spitfire latched onto Quatre's arm. "Come on Quatre-kun, you're coming too."

Quatre sighed and accepted defeat as they walked out the door after Backlash

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa followed them, muttering something about needing a drink after all of that.

THE END!

Next Time:The reactions of Relena Dorlain, Hilde Schbeiker, Dorothy Catalonia, Catherine Bloom, and Sally Po!See ya there!


End file.
